Whatever It Takes
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: Alex's father leaves her, and her mother, and siblings. Now Alex must do whatever she can to support her family, include lie about her age, and gender to get onto a crab boat. How will she cope with being out on the Bering Sea, as a boy? How will she handle herself when she starts to fall for Jake Harris? Will she slip up, or will her pride get in the way?
1. Chapter 1 Start Of Crab Season

_**Chapter One**_

_**Start of Crab Season**_

Most people would say I was downright out of my mind crazy. I would have to agree with them, but what else was I supposed to do? My dad left us, and mom, well she had enough on her plate, being ill, and having three small children to care for. I was the oldest in the house, besides mom of course. Bills needed to get paid, and a crappy job at a convenient store part time wasn't going to cut it. I had to do what I had to do to support my family. I hated school, but stuck it out as long as I could to make mom happy. After school I worked part time at a small convenient store in Dutch Harbor. But lately, things at home were going from bad to worse, I dropped out of school to take a full time position with the store I had been working at. Crabbing season was coming up, and that met a busier store. Since we needed to money, I agreed, and was actually looking forward to it. My mother, however, was upset. She blamed herself for me dropping out of school. I assured her that it was not, and this is what I wanted, and needed to do, but she wouldn't listen to me. I just wish I could do more. I felt sorry for her. She couldn't work, due to her chronic pain from her illness, plus someone needed to be home to care for the children. "Alex, whatcha doin?" I heard my little brother ask. He was the oldest of the three, being only seven years old, Kyle was a curious little guy. I couldn't help but laugh whenever I saw him. He was scrawny, and short for his age, and he often spoke with childish words. He was unique, but I loved him either way. "I am getting ready for work."

"Mama said that we would be fine if you stayed in school, said it would be better for us." Kyle said, as he drew on a piece of paper on Alex's bed.

"Well Mama may be right, but that wouldn't help us right now. Besides, your too young to worry about such things. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Alex asked, as she fixed her hair. Alex was average height for a seventeen year old girl. However, her looks could question anyone that didn't know she was a girl. She was labeled as a tomboy, and frankly, she could care less. She worked hard, and was not afraid to get her hands dirty. She could do more work then what normal girls could do. Often, Alex pushed her limits, testing to see how far her body could go. At one point she was managing a paper route before school, then school, then a four hour job at the store, and after that she would go to the local fish market, and pick up any little job she could. Usually it was cutting up fish for bait, or sorting the fish into packages. On the days she sorted the fish, she would bring them into town, selling what she could to local stores. Currently, Alex let those jobs go, as she was working full time at the store now. If only something better could come along. She ran her hands through her extremely short dark brown hair, before pulling on a black hoodie. Alex walked into the kitchen chugging down a glass of orange juice for breakfast, her mother was fixing breakfast for the two smallest children. Ally, who was two, and Beth, who was four.

"Wont you sit, and eat some food, you dont start work for another hour." Helen asked.

"Sorry mom, boss wants me in early. Crab season is startin up again, and we got a lot to prepare for."

"Alright sweetie. Please be careful."

"I will, bye mom, love you!" Alex yelled as she ran out the door." Alex yelled as she ran out the door.

I stuffed my hands into my my black hoodie. I took in a deep breath of cold Alaskan Sea air, which burned my lungs just a bit. It wasn't even a five minute walk to the store, but that wasn't the direction I was headed to. I know how badly we needed money, and I also knew the easiest way to get it, but it was the hardest, and most deadliest way to earn a living. My cousin had easily become a fishermen, and he often told me how much money he made, and the off time that he had. He loved working on a crab boat, and I couldn't help but think that maybe I could be like him. three months at nine months at sea, and he was able to buy a new house, and a very nice new car. If I could give that to my family, who so desperately needed it, then I had to try. I walked down to the dock, where most all the fishing boats lined. I could see the different crews together, checking their boats, and sorting everything out, when I heard a familiar voice yell out my name, "Alex! Alex, over here!"

I ran up to my cousin, embracing him in a hug, "How are you squirt?" Scott Hillstrand asked. I playfully nudged him, "Not much, just came out looking for work I guess."

"I thought you worked at the store the the street?"

"I do, but its a part time job, and well, I need the money."

"You know dad, and Andy offered to..."

"You know how my mom is Scott. She wont take the money. She even fights with me about taking the money I bring home."

"I know, your moms a hot head, just like you."

"Have you heard from my dad?" I asked, sounding a bit too hopeful.

"Nope, sorry bout that." There was an awkward moment of silence, which Scott attempted to break, "So what kind of job are you looking for?"

"Why, are you going to offer me one?"

"You kidding? You know girls aren't allowed on the boat. Plus, you couldn't handle the work anyway."

A devilish grin took over Alex's face, and Scott couldn't help but worry about the look that sparked in his younger cousins eyes, "Alex, whatever your thinking, your moms gonna kill you if she finds out."

"Scott please, you have to try to help me." I looked up into my cousins eyes, and gave him the most pleading look I could muster.

"Do you have a plan?" He finally broke.

"Look at me Scott, if you didnt' know I was a women, would you think I was a guy?"

Scott looked Alex up and down, and put his head down shaking it from side to side. "Alex, this is insane."

"You know its true. I dont have any girly clothes, because we can't afford them. I dont exactly have a very girlish figure, I'm straight up and down. I chopped all my hair off to make a quick buck two weeks ago. Admit it I look like a boy, and you know I can pull it off."

Scott slouched his shoulders, and put his head down, "Alex, its not a good idea. This is a deadly job. If you do this, and you die, whose gonna take care of your mom then?"

"I wont die, Scott you know its in our blood. You know I can do this. If any girl can its me."

"That maybe true, but how about this, you keep your job at the store, and I will write you a check, and you can help your mom that way?"

"No Scott. I can either do this with or without your help. All I need is for you to get me on a boat, and I will do the rest."

"Ok fine, but listen we need some rules. If anything happens to you, I will not be held responsible. If my dad, or uncles ask me if your on a boat, I have no idea what your up too. If you get hurt, I dont want to know. I ..."

"Scotty, I get it. Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back, "I can't believe I'm helping you do this. Do you know how crazy this is? Whats going to happen when they find out you're a girl?"

"They wont. I promise. I'll take care of everything."

After a few hours of plotting, and coming up with several plans. Scott took his cousin to a boat he knew for sure needed a greenhorn.

"Ok, this boat is a good boat. They will make you money, and keep you safe. You'll have a good time."

Scott collected his composure, as he reached the Cornelia Marie. He spotted Josh first, and greeted him.

"Whats up, man?" Scott said, as they gave each other a hug.

"Same old thing, getting the boat ready."

"I hear ya man. Hey, is your old man still looking for a greenhorn?" Scott asked, feeling somewhat sick to his stomach. He wanted more then anything to find a way to get his cousin out of the mess she was about to make for herself. But Alex was always so headstrong. She didnt' take no for an answer. He remembered growing up with her, they were close, and she played like one of the boys. She was a tough little girl. Growing up with her, and going to school, he could always tell Alex was different from all the other girls. Alex was a tomboy, she didn't resemble anything feminine at all, and that is one of the reasons why Scott agreed to go through with her plan. The other reason being was, because she was a tough girl. She was strong from working, and lifting heavy boxes. She was mental strong, dealing with all she had dealt with. Scott always saw her as one of the guys, but putting a tomboy on a boat was something completely different. Being a crabber himself, tested his limits, and he found himself asking himself what the hell was he doing on a boat? He tried to convince Alex this was the wrong thing to do, but she didn't care.

"Yeah, as far as I know, dad doesn't have a replacement." Josh answered back. Alex stood behind Scott waiting to be introduced, but Alex knew better, if Scott could make her look bad, then that's what he would do to make her stay off a boat. Alex had something better in mind, she wasn't going to stand behind her cousin, and let him do all the talking. "Hi, I'm Alex, I'm nineteen, and I'm looking for work." She said as she stepped in front of her cousin, and extended her hand towards Josh. She lied about her age, but she had no other choice. Josh smiled, and shook her hand. Alex voice wasn't girly either. Being surrounded by boys all her life, she had a rather boyish voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Josh. My dad owns this boat, I'm a full share deckhand, along with my little brother Jake, who is working over there." Josh said pointing to his brother, "over there, and this is our boat, The Cornelia Marie. Are you the greenhorn?"

"Am I hired?" Alex asked.

"Well you have to talk to my dad."

"Well then I'm not yet the greenhorn." Alex smirked. Josh laughed, and Scott shifted his feet nervously.

"Hey pops, potential greenhorn over here." Josh yelled out to his dad who was already on the boat.

"Bring him up." Phil said through the speaker.

"Thanks Scott. Tell your dad, and Uncle Hi for us." Josh said as he led Alex onto the CM, Scott couldn't do anything except watch his seventeen year old cousin walk into a deathtrap.

* * *

**_Let me know how you all like the new story. Sorry the first chapter sucks! I promise the second chapter will be better! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 New Job

IrishCaptain _Haha! I wasn't sure myself at first. But this chapter will explain everything!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

I couldn't believe everything that was going through my head. I was so happy, scared, nervous, and thankful. Captain Phil had agreed to see how I work out as a greenhorn. He didn't know I was a girl, or that I was underage, thats how I kept it. One thing was certain, I was going to have to do some shopping before tomorrow, and I was going to have to learn fast how to be a boy. But first, I had to break the news to my mom. I chewed on my lip, as I walked to the front of the house, and saw my Uncles truck in the driveway. Scott ran out to greet me, I was thankful, and told him the news first.

"I got the job Scott!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Your crazy! I seriously cant believe you want to go through with this."

"Yeah, well. I have to do whatever it takes to provide for my family."

That was the end of the conversation, as we both entered my house. Johnathan was sitting down with my mom at the table. The smell of fresh coffee filled the air, and I took in a deep breath.

"There she is! How ya doin squirt?" Johnathan asked.

"Hey Uncle John. I'm fine. How are things going?"

"Same as always. You know me. I just came by to see how your mom, and you kids were." I glanced at my mom for a moment, before looking back at my Uncle. Every season, both Johnathan, and Andy would come over for a visit before the season started. But since dad left, the reason for the visit was different. They started coming over to give us money, and to make sure we were living properly. Course, my mother always refused the financial help.

"Same as always, of course. Have you heard from dad yet?" My dad was the middle Hillstrand child. And often caused trouble, my grandfathers idea was to set him straight by putting him on the Time Bandit. However, that just made him more distant from my mother, and his children. I couldnt' understand why he would leave. Sure we were hurting, and he seemed to have a dark side to him, but I loved my dad, and I wanted him around. After he left I had to fill his boots. My mother seemed to be more depressed then ever, aswell as my grandmother. My uncles tried their hardest to track him down, but no matter how much any of us searched, we always came up empty handed.

"Sorry kiddo."

"Alex, go check on the kids for me." My mother asked. I did without question, but stayed hidden behind a corner to hear their conversation.

"I think Ronnie was cheating on me." I heard my mother inform my uncle, "I dont think he's in Alaska anymore. I dont want Alex to know, and the kids dont know either." I covered my mouth with my hands, that thought always cropped up in my mind, but to hear it come from my mothers mouth, made me believe that he had someone else. I walked up to Beths room to find her sound asleep. Then I made my way to Kyles room, he too had fallen asleep. I smiled, and went to my room. I sat down on my bed, and started to think.

_**I giggled as my dad scooped me up in his arms. I held on tight to his wrists, as he put me over his head, and sat me down on his shoulders. He took my hands into his, and stretched my arms out to the side as far as they would go. I couldn't help but giggle. I felt like I was flying. "Daddy I'm a plane!" I giggled. My dad ran around in different patters in our front yard, making plane noises. I heard a beeping noise coming from his back pocket. My dad put me down, and patted my head. "This will only take a second." My dad said, as he took out his pager, and looked over it. Then he looked at me, and smiled. "I gotta go. I'll be back."**_

_**"Dont go daddy. Please!"**_

_**"I'll be back soon. Love you Monkey!"**_

_**I cried in the driveway watching my father leave.**_

Though he kept his promise, and was back a few hours later. It was the youngest memory I ever had of being with my dad. I was four years old. After that, I knew he would always return to me, just as he promised. Except this time. I felt bad for Beth, and Kyle. I didn't want them to grow up without a father. I couldn't imagine my childhood without my dad being around. He was the best father anyone could ask for. He always went out of his way to please me. When he would come home from work he always had something for me. Thats why I had to step up. I needed to take care of the kids, and my mom. He betrayed us, and left us. I couldn't help but feel hatred towards him, but there was another part of me that said he was still my father, and wished he would come back.

"Your uncle, and cousin left."Came my mothers voice. I looked up, and she stood leaning against the frame of my door.

"Oh." Was all I could think of.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Well..." It was now or never. I had to tell her. "I quit, and I got a new job."

"What? Where?"

"Your not going to like the answer, so do I have to tell you?"

"Where at Alex?" My mother sounded scared, and serious. It made me worry.

"On the Cornelia Marie."

"What? Isn't that a crab boat?"

"Yes."

"Your a girl, and your underage. What are you thinking young lady?"

"Mom please, calm down. We cant keep living like this, we need more. And the only way thats going to happen is if I finish school, and go to college. Which wont happen, because we cant afford it. I know I can do this, mom! Its in my blood."

"Alex, your not going, and thats it!"

"Yes I am, I'm tired of living like this. We can get a new house, and a new car. One that has heat in it, and we can actually live half way decent."

"Did Scott help you with this?"

"No mom. He didn't. He has nothing to do with this. He doesn't even know."

"Just tell me one thing. How did you get on?"

"Well, I left early to go to the dock. I saw the Captain, and I started talking to him, and he thought I would be good on this boat."

"He thought you would be good on his boat, knowing your a girl, and your only seventeen?"

"Well..."

"Alex!"

"I lied about my age, and he thinks I'm a boy."

"Oh Alex, Come on! How is that going to last?"

"Mom, its only three months. I can handle this."

* * *

**_I know this is real slow. I love this fic though! Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Bait Boy

**_Just want to say Thanks to everyone who is following this fic, and thanks for all the feedback! Read on and Review! 3_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

So here I was, after a long night of arguing with my mother. I had just finished my shower, and stood infront of my mirror. I put on a sports bra, and began wrapping up my boobs as tight as I could with some ace wrap. When I was done, I turned sideways examining my body. I wasn't that muscular, but I wasn't that scrawny either. My chest was now as flat as my stomach. I felt bad for them, "Sorry chest, but we are going to be living like this for a while." I sighed, and put on a strap shirt, then a long-sleeved shirt, then my jacket. My hair was freshly cut like a boy, all I did was run my fingers through it a few times, then put my hood over my head, as I so often did. I had packet the perfect amount of clothes, and got everything I needed. I looked once more at myself, and smiled. I really did look like a boy. I was sure I could pull this off. I picked up my cell phone, then sent a quick text to Scott: _Hey, meet me by the dock in a few mins. _

Scott : _Ok, I'm waiting. _I put my boots on, and walked into the living room. My mom was sitting on couch, looking more depressed then ever. I felt awful for leaving her, but what other choice did we have?

"Mom, Please dont be sad. I hate to see you like this, before I have to leave."

"Then dont leave. I need my daughter, and a fishing life isn't right for a girl."

"Mom, you know I'm not like most girls. I've never fit in with the girls. I've always been around the boys, and I've always worked hard like a man. I'm not afraid of anything. I want to do this."

My mom got up, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, not wanting to let go. I couldn't imagine how she felt, or the thoughts circulating in her head. Dad worked on the Time Bandit for a while, and there was always worries of him not returning. When he left us, it tore my mother apart. He blamed herself, and now she felt like she was loosing me. I couldn't blame her for trying to talk me into staying here. She let go of me, and told me to wait here. I did as I was told, watching my mother disappear into her bedroom. When she returned she held a small wooden box in her hand. She stood in front of me, and held it out for me to see. I traced my finger over the edge of the box, before looking up to my mother for an explanation.

"This was your fathers." She said opening it up to reveal a crab pendant. It was a basic silver, and had writing on it, which said on the front : _Life of a crab fisherman. _On the back: _Catch the most crab and return home alive! _"Your father wore it everytime he left. Your grandfather had one made for all of his children. Uncle John gave his to Scott. Now I'm giving your dad's to you. You will be a great crabber sweetie!" I smiled, unable to hold back my tears any longer. I turned around, and let my mom put the pendent on me. Just then Kyle, and Beth walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Beth's long dark brown hair stuck to one side of her face, while Kyle's hair was sticking straight up. Both children still in their pajamas, they asked, "Is Alex leaving now?"

"Yes I am. I have to go, before the boat leaves without me. Come here, and give me a hug." Both children ran into her arms, and cried. Kyle was the first one to speak, "Your not gonna leave us like daddy did, are you?" Alex took ahold of both of the children, and looked into their sad little eyes, "Listen. I'm not gonna do what daddy did. I'm going to go make us a lot of money, so that way we can buy a new house, And I can buy you both new toys, and we can have a swing set in the backyard."

"I like a swing." Beth said, as she hugged her sister again. Alex kissed both the kids, "You two be good, and help momma around the house. I'll try and call you when I can. I love you, guys!" Alex said, before turning to her mother, and giving her a hug, and kiss as well, "I love you Alex. Please be safe."

"I love you too mom. Dont worry about me. Take care of yourself ok? I'll be home before you know it. Oh and Kyle.. Stay out of my room!" Alex said, and smiled, she picked up her bags, and walked out the door. She couldn't look behind her, because she didn't want to cry. She walked as quickly as she could until she got to the dock. She saw Scott waiting for her, and he walked up to her, "Finally. Andy wants to leave soon."

"Sorry, had to say goodbye to everyone."

"Your gonna be fine Alex. Your just like your dad in some ways. Your so stubborn, and your tough. And everyone thought you looked like a boy before, but now..."

"Shut up Scott!" I laughed, and punched him playfully.

"Well, you better get going. Dont want to be late, or left behind." Scott said, as he pulled me into a hug. "Hey, do you have this?" Scott asked, as he pulled out his silver crab pendent,

"Yeah, mom gave me dads." I said, as I pulled mine out from my shirt. Scott patted my head, before watching me walk away. I couldn't believe that I was about to step my foot on a crab boat. I've been on the Time Bandit before, when I was little. Dad used to bring me, and I would play with Scott when we were kids. We used to run under the crab pots. Running through them, and climbing on them. Those were good times, but this time I wasn't here to play. I was here to work, and make money. I wanted it so bad, I could taste it. Nothing anyone could do was going to break me, or tear me down.

* * *

"You must be the new greenhorn? I'm Josh. My brother Jake is over there. Thats Freddy, and that's Ryan." Josh introduced. The rest of the crew came over, and said their hello's. Everyone seemed to take to the new greenhorn, except for one person. Jake Harris looked Alex up and down, but didn't say anything.

"Is that the greenhorn? Send him up." Came Phil's voice. Alex made her way up to the wheelhouse, nervous, and not exactly sure what to expect.

"Its good to see you made it." Phil said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad I'm on board." Alex said trying her hardest not to sound as afraid as she was.

"So all your going to do is bait for now. Josh will show you how to do that. Other then that, keep your station clean. Watch your feet. Watch out for the crew, and help as much as you can. Do what your told, when your told to do it, and we shouldn't have a problem." Jake stood back in the wheelhouse, listening to his dad give his normal, _I'm the boss_ talk. "Jacob, show Alex to his room. Let him know the things he needs to do inside."

"You got it pops!" Jake said with his usual enthusiastic tone.

"Ok boys. Are we ready to leave Dutch Harbor?" Phil asked the crew. Everybody cheered, more then ready to start making money.

"Heres your room. You will be in charge of keeping the place clean. Everyone takes turns washing dishes. I usually cook, but if not, Josh cooks. If you feel like cooking, by all means, go for it. But whoever does cook, needs to make the old man a plate of food. Usually Josh, and I make him his food first, he never leaves that seat." Jake informed.

"Got it. Thanks."

"Go up on deck, and Josh will show you how to run the bait station." Jake said, leaning against the wall. He watched Alex, he wasn't sure about him. There was something off, and it made Jake feel funny. Jake decided to go up, and talk to his dad about it.

"Hey man." Jake said, as he took a seat next to his dad.

"Hey buddy."

"So, the greenhorn. What do you think?" Jake asked.

"I dont know. He seems ok. Reminds me of you when you first started. Just watch him on deck, he's even smaller then you."

"There's something off about him."

"What are you talking about Jake. Dont be crazy, now go do something."

"Let me drive the boat?"

Phil looked at his son, and laughed. Jake knew that wasn't going to happen, "Maybe on the way back, and its daylight, you can have it." Phil said. Though it was morning, the sun had yet to rise.

* * *

Jake went down on deck, watching Josh explain how to set up the bait. "So once your done with that, you run it to the pot, which will be sitting over here, and you climb in. You put one here, and one here. Once you've got it clipped, you'll have to pick out all the crab that is hanging onto the pot. Then get out as fast as you can. Then go get the next bait set up. And thats about it. Make sure that if we are running low on bait, you let someone know, that way we dont get behind."

"Ok, when do we start?"

"When the old man tells us too. Other then that, we just wait." Josh said.

"Better rest up now, because in a few hours we start workin, then your really gonna get tired." Jake said.

I made my way back to my room. I tried to make it as homey as possible, but being in such tight, cramped spaces wasn't very comfortable. I sighed, and layed out on my bed. This was going to the a long three months!

* * *

**_And so the fun begins for Alex. Let me know your thoughts! I'm having so much fun writing this! Seems like Jake is on to something, huh?_**


	4. Chapter 4 He Know's

**_Chapter Four_**

**_ He Know's_**

The water was abnormally calm, everyone's guard was up, though everything was going as smooth as could be. It was only the second week into the season, and things were going along just fine. I quickly became one of the guys. Though I was exhausted, and my body hurt all over from the constant work. I didn't complain, I knew in the end everything would pay off. Josh was helping me a lot. We were close, the other crew treated me as their brother. I enjoyed everyones company, and was extremely thankful that they saw me as one of them. However Jake was a little different, he kept his distance from me, as much as he could anyway. He didn't talk to me unless he had to. I couldn't help but second guess myself, and my actions around him. Yes I was a girl, and girls have natural feelings, and act a certain way around guys, but I had never been like that. Sure, maybe I did have a little crush on Jake Harris. He was funny, hard working, and loyal. Though he was none of those things to me, I could see it with the crew.

"Let's go Alex!" Jake yelled, forcing me to rush even more. It was somewhere around our sixteenth hour working none stop. I was exhausted, and I wasn't as fast as I was when we started. I could no longer run. I walked, and was on the brink of passing out. I thought for sure I was going to make a fool of myself soon if I didn't get any sleep soon. I climbed into the pot, and clipped the bait onto the pot. Then I picked out the remaining crab that we hanging onto the pot. I climbed out, and tried my best to run, but I was failing miserably. I was happy to hear Phil's voice "Three more pots after this. There's a storm coming in, so we need to hurry up." The news from their Captain gave everyone a new wave of energy. Alex felt somewhat panicked, but she kept as calm as she could. As if a Phil's voice was a warning, almost immediately the wind started, and the clouds gathered. What was a calm sea, was now getting dangerous. It was the first storm of the season, and the greenhorn was scared. Alex baited up the next pot as fast as she could, there wasn't too many crab to pick out. By the end of the the last pot, I was exhausted. Everyone gathered in the ready room to take off their gear. Alex was pretty much half asleep, as she fumbled to take everything off. "You alright Alex?" Josh asked, as he went over to help him. Alex leaned her body against the older Harris boy, "I dont feel so good." She informed him. Josh picked Alex up, and brought him to his room. "Have you been eating, and drinking?" Josh asked, taking note of how pale he looked. Alex shook her head. "Well then what have you been doing between pots?" Josh asked.

"Sleeping." Was all Alex could say. Josh took notice of how fragile he looked.

"I'll have Jake cook something up for you."

"Dont do that." Alex said, "I can get it myself."

"Why?"

"I dont think Jake likes me."

"Jake likes everbody. Dont worry about it man."

"Thanks Josh."

Josh walked out of the room, and into the galley where Jake was drinking some water. Jake looked over at his brother, and glared at him. "Whats up with you and Alex?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, as he got a bottle of water for Alex.

"You seem really close to him lately. Always helping him."

"Aren't we supposed to be a family? Oh, Alex is dehydrated, and hasn't eaten since I'm not really sure when. I told him you would make something for him."

"I'm not cooking. He can do it himself, or you can."

"Whats up with you Jake?"

"Theres something off about him. I dont know what it is, but you should watch your back."

"Whatever Jake. I'll cook."

Josh whipped together a quick meal, and brought it to Alex. She sat up, and ate everything on her plate, which included two eggs, bacon, and toast, and hash brown.

"That was excellent Josh, Thanks! I'm feeling better, now. I just want to sleep for a little bit."

"Ok, Hey Alex."

"Whats up?"

_"You know were a family, right? And if theres something you feel like you need to say, you can talk to me, and tell me anything. I wont get mad, and I wont tell anyone else, ok?"_

"Thanks Josh." Alex smiled, and layed down, closing her eyes, as she let the waves carry her to sleep.

* * *

Jake locked himself in his room, half annoyed at his brother for not listening to him. Frustrated at Alex for being on the boat. Frustrated at himself for thinking about Alex. He knew there was something different about him. He didn't act like the rest of the crew. He wasn't as strong, he wasn't as tall. But then again neither was Jake. He couldn't help but listen to his gut giving him warning signs. He just wasn't sure what exactly it was saying, but he knew it had something to do with Alex. Jake would always see the boy looking at him from the bait station. Always eyeing him, and smiling at him. Jake was almost positive he saw Alex blush whenever she would climb out of the pot. The first thing he would do was look up at Jake, as if looking for his approval. Was the boy gay? He was starting to wonder. And if so, why couldn't he get him out of his head lately? Jake wanted to scream out in frustration. How could this be a happening to him. It wasn't normal. What what would dad think? What would Josh think, and the crew? Jake didn't want to think about it, he decided to try to get some sleep. Jake layed down, and closed his eyes.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, instead, I felt energized, and ready to work. In reality only about thirty minutes had passed by. There was still about an hour and a half before we would go back to work.I found myself thinking about Jake, he was driving me crazy. I was thankful that he didn't like me. I'm glad we didn't talk, or get close with eachother, I could handle being close to Josh, but not Jake. I wonder what Josh ment by what he said, _"You know were a family, right? And if theres something you feel like you need to say, you can talk to me, and tell me anything. I wont get mad, and I wont tell anyone else, ok?" _My mind was going crazy on me. Josh had to know something, is that why he is being so helpful, and nice?Josh knew I was a girl, and he told Jake, and Jake is pissed, and thats why he's not talking to me, or giving me the time a day period. Josh has to know something. I felt like ripping my hair from my head. I couldnt' take it much longer. I walked out of my room, and went to Josh's room, which was located right next door to his brother. I knocked on Josh's door. "Josh, you in there?" I asked, but there was no answer. Everyone seemed to be asleep. I tried one more time, "Josh." I whispered, and knocked a few more times, but instead of Josh answering his door, Jake opened his. He didn't say anything to me, instead he just stared at me. "S sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." _Did I just stutter? I did not just stutter!_ Jake smirked, and folded his arms, as he walked past me. _What was that? He must know, he has to know, why else would he do that? _I watched him walk into the galley, and I followed after him. There I found Josh, and Freddy asleep at the table. I leaned against the counter, which faced the fridge, which Jake was currently looking through. He grabbed a bottle of water, and turned around, and jumped. "Fuck!" Jake said. "S sorry." I stammered again, gosh, what the heck was wrong with me?

"Your bad luck to be around." Jake said, before walking up to the wheel house. Was I really bad luck. There was always that saying that women weren't allowed on a boat because it brought bad luck. Maybe I shouldn't be here? By this time, Freddy, and Josh were awake, and staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys up."

"Its all good." Josh said rubbing his eyes.

"Dont worry kid, you'll get used to it in time." Freddy said laughing, as he patted my back, and took off to his room. I sat down in front of Josh. I didn't look at him, I kept my head down. I couldn't face him, but I was surprised at what he did next.

"Hey." Josh said, as he touched my cheek. I froze, unable to answer, or respond to that. I was definitely screwed now. Theres no doubt about it he knows. I had to play it off, "What the hell dude?" I said, and leaned back.

Josh just smiled, and retracted his arm, "You just look a little down. Is Jake getting to you?"

"Why would Jake be getting to me? We dont talk much, I respect he doesn't like me. I dont like him either. I'm here to work, and thats what I'm doing." I got up, and walked back to my room. My room was the only place I felt safe. It was the only place I could hide from everyone. I couldn't understand how the boys knew. I tried so hard to cover everything. I looked, and acted like a boy, I sounded like a boy. I ate like a boy, I even learned to walk, and joke around like a boy. How did they know? I couldn't help but feel defeated, and I had to wonder, did the rest of the crew know? Did Scott tell them anything. Finding my pride again, I walked back out to Josh, Jake was back at the table with his brother. I choose to ignore him. I walked up to Josh, my back inches away from Jake, as I looked Josh in the eye, "Did Scott say anything to you?" Josh smiled. "No. the last time I talked to Josh, was when he introduced us. Why? Was he supposed to tell me something?"

"No." I said, before leaving again. If Scott didn't say anything, then who did?

* * *

**_Ahahaha! This is sooooo much fun! I seriously love this story so much! How about you guys?_**


	5. Chapter 5 MAN OVERBOARD!

**_Chapter Five_**

**_ MAN OVERBORED!_**

I knew the weather was bad out here, but this is insane! The waves were hitting us left, and right. I felt like I was in a fight for my life, and no matter how I tried to defend myself there was always someone bigger, faster, and stronger to take a punch at me. I did the best I could do to work through the waves crashing down on the deck. We were on our last string of pots, before we made a trip into Dutch to unload the crab that was sitting below. Everytime a wave hit, Josh would always ask if I was ok. I had taken a few falls, and Josh was right by my side to help me up, and make sure I didn't get hurt. The confusion I had was starting to weigh heavy on my mind, though I was also thankful to have someone care that much about me, Josh was a real friend. Someone I could count on. This time I was walking the bait to the pot, when another wave hit, and sent me once again, straight to the floor. "Fuck." I said, holding my head. "Are you ok, Alex?" Josh asked helping me up.

"Yeah, just hit my head on the deck. I'm good." I said, as I rushed to bait the next pot.

"Can I see Alex up here for a sec." Came the captain's voice. Josh smiled at me, as if telling me its ok. I hurried inside, and up to the wheelhouse. Phil looked over at me, "You alright? You seem to be taking a lot of falls."

"I'm good, no worries." I said honestly.

"Ok. Your not as big as the other guys, and for your first time on this boat, I need to make sure your safe."

I nodded, and assured Phil I was fine. "Whew" I thought. This was starting to get rough. Once I was back on deck, I went over to my station, where Josh had taken my place, "Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." Josh smiled, and nudged my shoulder, before taking his place back with his brother. Jake was at the rail, and Josh was coiling. I looked at the brothers, and smiled to myself. I did my best to hide the blush that was creeping up on my face. I hated when that happened. I had never blushed before, but now, every time I saw Jake doing something I couldn't help it. My cheeks would burn like a fire.

I crawled into the pot, and placed the bait. Once I got out of the pot, the boys immediately dropped it into the water. A few hours into the string, we were on our last pot, and my body was in agony from all the falls, and the constant beating of the waves hitting me. I tried to step up my game, since Josh wouldn't stop asking if I was alright, and his continuous eye contact. I rushed over to bait the last pot, it was faster than all the rest I had done in this string, and I was glad it was over. I leaned against the rail to watch the pot go down into the water, bad mistake. "Watch out guys." I heard Phil say, before I had time to react, a wave came up, and completely covered the deck, and took me with it.

* * *

I looked around for Alex after the wave hit. I didn't see her anywhere on deck. "MAN OVERBOARED!" I yelled, I felt as if I was in a daze. I couldn't believe she just fell over. I couldn't move, I felt so helpless, as I watched everyone run around on deck. I saw Jake all suited up to get in the water. I stumbled back, so afraid, I ran into the wheelhouse to help try to spot Alex.

"Do you see him, Josh?"

"No." I manged to say. I couldn't see her anywhere.

* * *

The crew lowered me into the water, though I had the survival suit on, I could still feel how cold the water was. I caught glimpse of Alex, it looked like he was unconscious, I pulled him of to me, and signaled to be pulled up. The crew pulled me up, and for the first time I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. I suddenly felt protective over Alex, and I couldn't understand why. What was this boy so different from any other crew member? Once we were both back on deck, I ran inside and slipped out of the survival suit. I told the crew I would take care of Alex. I went into one of the spare rooms, and layed him down on the bed. For the first time I was seeing him in a whole new light, and I wasn't sure I could handle it. I had never felt this way about anyone before. He was soaking wet, and I knew I had to get him out of those clothes before something bad happened to him. I quickly pulled off his suit, and cut away at his shirt, and pants to get him dry. Once I got his shirt off, I noticed something strange. There was a tight wrap around his chest, then I noticed Alex wasn't who he said he was. Alex was a girl. I was so pissed. Now everything made so much sense. My feelings weren't crazy, they were right! But why would she lie? What else was she lying about? I didn't have time to think about those things right now. Alex was freezing, and I knew I had to get her warm.

* * *

I couldn't believe I just let my brother take Alex down. I panicked, and ran downstairs. Jake didn't know she was who she is. Jake didn't think things through, he would surely freak out about this. I got down stairs, and saw Freddy sitting down, "Where's Jake?"

"He went to get Alex warm." Freddy said.

Josh rushed to Alex's room, but he wasn't there. Josh ran down to the other spare room that was used as a "take care" room. Josh didn't bother to knock, instead, he just walked in, and closed the door behind him. His stomach sank, as he watch Jake lean against the wall in shock.

"Jake..."

"Dude... did you know about this?" Jake asked angry.

Josh didn't want to answer his brothers question, he put his head down, and offered his apologies, "I'm sorry."

"Your my brother, and you knew, and you didn't even fucking tell me? Who else knows?"

"No one Jake, she doesn't even know that I know." Jake turned to leave. He didn't want anything to do with Alex, or his brother at the moment. "Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to tell pops whats going on. Since were heading into Dutch, we can drop her off where we got her."

Josh grabbed Jake's arm, giving him a daring look. "You can be so heartless sometimes. If she leaves, then we will be down a deckhand. Its not like she doesn't do a good job. Sure she's smaller than us, and she's..."

"Exactly... she's a she. She's not as strong, so through the whole season, we have to watch her back, and cover for her?"

"Stay out of it Jake. I will take care of her. Just keep your mouth shut, and don't say anything to anyone. I'll take responsibility for this, if and when dad finds out."

Jake didn't know what to do. He was so upset, and hurt by the secret his brother kept from him. And in all honesty, Jake Harris was terrified. He had thought all this time, ever since he first met Alex that he may be in love with a man. Now he finds out that Alex is in fact a woman, and she's been lying the whole time. And there could be more she was lying about. And the fact that Josh was covering for her. It was enough to send Jake into a rage. He wanted Alex off the boat, and he wanted Josh off the boat, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He just needed to be away from everyone, including his brother.

Alex was now starting to wake up. When she realized the two boys were in the room with her, both seemed to have been arguing about something. Alex rubbed her head, "What happened?"

"Oh look, the liar is awake." Jake said. Taking the opportunity to leave the room.

"Wh... what does he mean?" Alex asked, terrified of what the answer would be. Josh closed the door, and sat down next to Alex, "He means, he knows your a woman."

* * *

**_Geeeezzzz... Can you say Drama?! Josh knew the whole time! TeeHee! Cant wait for the next chapter! Reviews please, and thank yous! ^.^_**


	6. Chapter 6 You Have No Idea

_**WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES! DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU!**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**_You Have No Idea What You Put Me Through_**

I felt my heart leap out of my chest. If I was just a little more careful, none of this would be happening right now. "Josh I'm really sorry for lying to you. I guess everyone knows. I better go talk to your dad." I stood up, and started to reach for the door, but Josh pulled me back. I fell onto his lap, as he held on to me. He smashed his lips against mine. I wasn't expecting that at all. I was frozen in shock, what was he thinking? When he pulled away, he touched my cheek, and smiled, "I knew the whole time. I knew you probably had a reason for lying your way onto the boat. Thats why I didn't say anything, and I've been helping you. Your one of the best Greenhorns we've had on this boat. I mean, for a girl."

"I don't know what to say. Thanks... I guess, but why did you cover for me?" I suppose I wasn't thinking straight, because he had already answered the question.

"I just told you." Josh laughed, "And because I like you."

"But you dont even know me. Everything you know about me is a lie."

"I doubt that. Your funny, honest to a point." Josh said, tilting his head to the side, "You're a damn good worker. You never complain, or ask why. You just do as your told. You try to help where you can, and you're not shy. You speak your mind, and..." Everything was too much at that point. I really did appreciate Josh's words, but I wasn't in love with him, not even close. He was just a real good friend. I wish Jake would've been this accepting. "Josh, what about your brother. He's going to say something, I know it."

"He's not going to say anything. I promise you that. He maybe a little punk at times, but he wont say anything. I already told him that I would take the blame for you if anyone finds out. I'm pretty sure you'll be safe." Josh leaned in to kiss me again, and I backed away, sliding off his legs. "Josh, I'm really sorry, but I dont feel the same way." I didnt' want to hurt him, or get kicked off the boat, but I sure as hell wasn't going to lie to him, or myself. Josh smiled, "You will in time." Alex hated the way Josh was so sure about himself, and everything that was going on. She hated the way he looked at her, like he knew one day she was going to be his. He didnt' sound like he cared much for what she wanted. Sure I had a crush on his little brother, but I didn't come here to fall in love. I came here to work, and make money.

I walked out of the room, and into the Galley. I hadn't realized how cold I felt until I opened the fridge, my teeth chattered, and my hair stuck to my face. "You dont look so good. Maybe you should go lay down for a bit. We have nothing to do, except wait to go back to Dutch to offload these crab." Freddy said.

"No I'm ok. I need to go clean my station. I just need some water." I smiled at Freddy, and thanked him, before suiting up, and going to up the wheelhouse. I thought I could slip past Phil, and go straight outside, but that plan failed. "Hey, you scared the crap out of all of us. I'm glad to see your ok."

"Yeah, Thanks Captain." Alex said, trying to avoid looking into Phil's eyes. I slipped past him without further questions, and went out on deck, only to find Jake cleaning my station. I walked over to him, unsure of what I should say to him. I felt like I betrayed him, well truth was I did betray him, and Josh. I walked up to Jake, who seemed like he was just picking at things to keep himself busy. Jake looked at me, then turned around, so his back was to me, "Jake... I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Whatever."

"Jake..."

"You know what... Just go back to Josh. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

That hurt really bad, I tried to ignore the comment, but honestly it made me want to cry. What the hell was going on with me. How, and when did I become so weak? I was never like this, I felt so emotional, and vulnerable. I hated this feeling. "Were just friends. Dont say it like that." Jake had stopped cleaning, but his back was still towards me. I was glad that he knew, but at the same time I wasn't. Maybe if Jake could ever forgive me we could be closer, yeah right, like that will ever happen. He hates you remember? I told myself. I hated how one part of my mind argued with the other part, all the while I am trying to figure out my thoughts and feelings, it was just so frustrating. "Dont act so innocent, Alex. I see the way you two are with each other. He knew who you were this whole time."

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't know it ment anything to you. Your always avoiding me, and you do whatever you can to stay away from me. You wont even acknowledge that I'm ever around." The realization of how he had treated me just slapped me in the face. I didn't fully realize exactly what he was doing until now, why the hell was I even having this conversation with him, when he could really careless about me. "You know what, whatever. I dont even know why I'm down here talking to you about this. Its not like you care or anything." I turned to leave, after I realized that I was the fool. Maybe I should give Josh a chance. He might actually treat me better. He actually knows I'm alive. Sudden I was forced against one wall of the boat. Jake pinning me in place. We were so close, I could feel his breath on my face. Being so close to him made my heart pound, and my knee's weak. Did he not care what he was doing to me?

"You have no idea what you put me through. Do you?" Jake asked, voice low, yet aggressive. I didn't dare say anything, and I avoided his eyes at all cost, though he shook me to get my attention. I focused my eyes on the sorting table. "Alex, look at me. The first time I saw you I was terrified. I wasn't sure if you were a guy, or a girl. You looked like a guy, and sounded like a a mix of both. Then I started to wonder about you, while everyone doesn't have time to shave, your face was always clean. Your smaller, and much weaking then the rest of us, but I let that go because I was once the smallest guy on a crab boat. Everytime I saw you my stomach would always knot up. I couldnt' understand why. Then I realized that I liked you. And honestly it scared the shit out of me to think I was falling for a guy. What was everyone going to think? Thats why I was avoiding you. I didn't want to love you. Then when you fell overboard I was like fuck it. I almost lost him, thats why I said I would take care of you when we got you back on the boat. I wanted you to wake up, and find me with you. I was going to tell you I didnt' care anymore, because I cant handle not being around you. I cant handle not talking to you, or not looking at you. Its just too much. I love you Alex."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jacob Harris loved me? I didn't realize that I had tears running down my cheeks, until I felt Jakes hand wiping them away. When he had taken off his work gloves I wasn't sure, but to feel the warmth from his hand on my skin was amazing. He tilted my head back, so I was forced to look into his eyes. I completely melted into him, as our lips touched, almost teasingly. I couldn't help but gasp, as he brushed his lips over mine, before pressing them against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. This was not at all like any kiss I had, mostly because there wasn't much experience in that department. I had kissed a boy before, when I was like fourteen. This was... just amazing. He was so careful, and skilled. He nibbled on my bottom lip, making my body quiver. I wanted more of him, I didn't want to stop kissing him. I didn't want to let him go. I was enjoying the moment all too much. Reluctantly Jake pulled away, hovering just inches away from Alex. "Jake." I whispered.

"Do you want this?" Jake asked, His hand resting against the wall my back was pressed against. I bit my lip, and nodded. I wanted him more then anything. I needed him more then I ever needed anyone. "Jake." I whispered again.

"What?"

"I love you!" I felt like it was Fourth of July. My insides burst with those words. Jake responded by kissing me again. It was a simple, yet passionate kiss. "I love you too." He answered. Then he took my hand, and lead me into the ready room, where we took off our gear, and hung them up. Everyone was asleep, or should have been passed out from exhaustion by now. Jake pressed me against the wall with all the jumpsuits hanging up. My arms wrapped around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked quickly to his room, I shut the door, and Jake pressed my back against the wooden door, before locking it. He kissed me again, this time our tongues collided with each other. Jake's hands finding the skin on my hips, as he drew little patterns across my skin. My hands traveled through his short messy brown hair, as he trailed kisses down my neck. Gently he would nibble, and lick at my neck, making me squirm in his arms. I could feel his erection growing harder, and harder, as he pressed himself against me. I couldn't think straight, everything was like a dream being played out, like when your on a roller coaster, and you never seem to reach the end. Before I knew it I was on his bed, Jake on top of me, as I pulled at his loose baggy Navy Blue shirt. Jake allowed me to remove it, and I found myself blushing as I stared at his bare torso. I bit my lip, wanting him to kiss me. He did so, only for a moment, as he removed my black hoodie, and my undershirt. I blushed like mad, as he pulled me up. I stood in front of him, my chest still compressed by the wrap I had around them. Jake slowly started to take the wrap off. I felt so embarrassed, Jake kissed me again, until all the wrapping was off. "Stop staring." I said feeling really embarrassed. I swear my face must be redder then a fire truck! "Your really beautiful!" Jake said Once again, I felt warm tears building up, until they spilled over, "Why are you crying babe?" Jake asked, as he wiped them away again.

"Your the first person to tell me that."

"Well, thats just because everyone is blind, except for me." Jake smiled, as I buried my face in his neck. I was still freezing from being in the Bering Sea, then outside in the cold with wet hair. I was exhausted from everything that had happened up until this point. Jake must have seen it, because the next thing I knew, I was laying down beside him in his bed. I looked up at him, and pressed my lips against his. I loved the way his calloused figures played over my body. Jake kissed his way down my jaw, then my neck, and to my chest. Jake took one of my nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and scraping his teeth gently against it. I tried as hard as I could to keep quiet, but it was so hard. I let out a soft moan, and Jake looked up at me, and smirked. Jake continued to kiss down my stomach, forcing my muscles to tense up. I knew what was coming next. My hands started to shake as Jake slowly started to slide my pants off. I was left in my panties. "Now I know your a girl." Jake teased, as he played with one side of my bright pink underwear. I blushed like mad at his comment. I leaned up, and kissed him. Jake pulled me onto his knee's, as he knelt back. His hands running wild over my body. I trembled as he layed me back down, pulling down my panties. I turned my head away to embarrassed to look at Jake. I felt Jake move off the bed, and found him taking his pants off. I bit my lip, and closed my eyes. Jake climbed back on top of me, and kissed me. He must of noticed how much I was shaking, and how nervous I was, because he asked me, "Are you nervous?" I had to tell him now. "I'm a virgin." Jake smiled, and kissed me. "Its ok. We dont have to do anything you dont want to do."

"No no, I want to. I'm just nervous."

"Close your eyes." Jake whispered in my ear, before kissing me deeply. His hands stroking my sides, down to my hip. I traced patterns over his back, as he continued to kiss me. Once again, Jake traveled down my body, kissing every part he could. I bit my lip, as I felt him kiss my inner right thigh. He was so gentle, as he spread my lips carefully, before licking me. My back arched with the contact, I couldn't believe how good it felt. Jake started eating me out, his movements getting faster, and faster. The pleasure was getting more intense with every stroke of his tongue. My hands found their way through his hair, as I found it harder and harder to contain my moans. Once Jake thought I was well prepared, he climbed back up, and asked me if I was ready, and if I was sure.I told him I was, as he pushed himself inside me. I hissed at the pain, and clung to Jake. Jake kissed away the pain, our tongues once again dancing together. Jake pulled himself out, then pushed himself back in, slowly at first. As soon as I started moaning, he started going faster. Pretty soon I felt myself being pushed too far. My nails dug deep into Jake's arms, and shoulders, as my legs laced around his slim waist. I arched my back as I reached my climax. Jake pulled out, and came on my stomach. I couldn't believe I just lost my virginity on a boat to Jacob Harris. Of all people! None the less I was content, and happy. Jake fell to my side, and kissed me more passionately then he ever did that night. He pulled me close to him, and I rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep to his heartbeat, and his arms wrapped around me.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed the yummyness of this chapter *winkwink* Review please!_**


	7. Chapter 7 False Pretense

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_ False Pretense_**

I woke up to someone pounding on the door, Jake was still sound asleep. Apparently he was a sound sleeper. "Jake.." I whispered, as I shook him, but he didn't answer, "Jake." I said a bit louder, again no answer." I smiled, and began kissing his neck, biting at the exposed flesh, as I raked my nails over his stomach, "Jacob." I said in his ear. He moaned, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down into a kiss. I did the best to ignore the constant banging, then finally the voice of Josh, "Hey were pulling up to the dock, and you better come out and help us offload the crab." Jake stood up, and stretched, not caring that he was completely naked. I blushed like mad, as I looked away, remembering the events that happened only a couple of hours ago. "You look beautiful this morning." Jake said after he pulled on his pants, lighting a cigarette, as he came up to me, and kissed my cheek. This only made me blush more, as I remembered I was also completely naked under Jake's sheets. All the thoughts rushed to my head, and for the first time since I had been on Cornelia Marie, I had wished I was with my mom, at home so I could tell her everything that had been happening. I felt like a new person, not just a struggling little girl trying to earn a few bucks to feed her family. I felt like a woman in love for the first time in her life, hard working woman in a mans world trying to make a name for herself. Only problem was no one except Jake, and Josh knew I was a woman.

"Babe, we gotta go out and help the guys offload. But you need to get dressed, and we can't be seen coming out of the same room." Jake explained, pulling his shirt over his head. Jake told me that he would leave first, then I could get dressed, and come out on deck after. I stayed covered up in Jake's bed, as he leaned down to kiss me one last time before leaving. I smiled, and watched him leave out the door, but gasped, when I saw Josh standing there, in the doorway. Josh had seen me in Jake's bed. I knew that this was going to be a whole knew though I was going to have to face.

* * *

"Dude, was that Alex? In your bed?" Josh asked me, as I pushed past him to get back to work.

"Leave it alone, bro." I wasn't in the mood to fight with my brother. I was too happy for him to break me down.

"You fucked her? Dude! Was she good?" Josh asked with a smile on his face. If it was any other girl I would be delighted to share the information with him, and the rest of the crew. Since were all guys, living together without women on a boat, in the middle of the Bering freaking Sea. It was difficult for all of us. We were men, and the urges we normally get usually goes unaccounted for out here. Alex being a woman, a young woman at that, would have been like having a shiny new toy. That is if I didn't love her. I did love her. I realized that last night, after she fell asleep in my arms. She was so beautiful. She was far from being like any girl I'd ever known, that's for sure. Every girl I had ever been with was the typical blonde, or exotic brunette, all looking for a good time, and a guy with money. A fishermen brought most of these women adventure in their life. An adventure that your average Joe could never meet. Alex was so much more than those woman. She was the definition of hard-working. She truly did whatever she had to do to support her family, and she would stop at nothing to back down from any challenge thrown her way. "Josh, dont think your going to get her in bed. Shes mine, so back off." I was pissed at my brothers constant nagging, and wanting the personal information. "Woah bro! Chill out! Just wanted to know. She looks like a dyke. I can't believe you fell for her." That was it! I was beyond pissed at this point. I shoved Josh against the wall, not caring that he had the height, and muscle advantage. "Thats enough Josh! I love her, so leave her alone. When shes out on deck, shes just one of the guys, got it! Dont mess with her!"

"Fine man! I got it."

I let go of my older brother, and as I turned I caught sight of Alex, who had seen the whole thing. Not only had Alex seen it, but Freddy too. Alex turned red, and I could tell she was scared. This was too much! When had everything gone so wrong? I walked up to Alex, and grabbed her hand, not caring what anyone said, or thought anymore, enough was enough. "Jake, what are you doing?" She pleaded with me, trying to get out of my grip.

"Alex is a woman?" I heard Freddy ask behind me.

"Yeah, We found out yesterday when Jake changed her clothes. She lied her way onto the boat."

I sat down with Alex in the galley, still holding her hand. I felt like I let her down. I felt like a failure. I was supposed to protect her, and hide her secret, and I couldn't. "Jake..."

"Alex, I'm so sorry. None of this was supposed to happen." I pulled her into me, and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Jake, you need to know something else."

"What?" I was terrified of her answer.

"I'm only seventeen."

Did I just hear her right? "Your what?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Seventeen." Alex whispered. Freddy, and Josh's mouth dropped. They knew her lies could cause big trouble or everyone, more so the captain, and Jake.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me before? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean too." Alex was now in tears, Jake could tell she was trembling. She knew what she had done. Jake could get into a lot of trouble, since they had slept together, and she was underage, not to mention she was working on a crab boat under false pretenses. Josh, and Freddy left the galley, giving Jake, and Alex some privacy. "I cant believe you! I cant believe I trusted you, and I was going to back you up, and you lied to me. Lying about being a guy is one thing. You proved you could handle yourself out there, and I was willing to keep that secret from my dad. Then you fuck me, and you dont tell me your underage. Thats fucked up Alex."

"Jake its not like that." Alex said, reaching across for Jake, but he pulled away, and turned to leave. Alex's eyes widened, fear taking over her body, as she worried about what Jake might do or say. "Jake what are you doing?" Alex asked, following Jake up to the wheelhouse. "Something that I should have done already." Jake made his way up to his dad, who didn't look very happy.

"Where the heck were you? You always do this Jake, you need to get out there and work." Phil said.

"I know dad, sorry, but theres something you need to know." Alex stood still on the staircase, not wanting to go up, and face the Captain, or the man the she had fallen for.

"Well say it Jake. I dont have all day."

Jake hesitated a moment, not sure if he should say it or not, "Alex ..." Jake started, but couldn't seem to finish.

"What about him?"

"Well, thats just it. Alex isn't a him, Alex is a girl."

"Really? She's pretty tough worker for being a girl. She fooled us this whole time. Just to prove herself? Damn!" Phil said with a smile on his face.

"Thats not it dad. Shes only seventeen."

"What?" Phil asked, as his face went pale, "Where is she?"

I couldn't believe I trusted Jake to not say anything, but he said it anyway, and now everyone knew who I really was. I couldn't handle it, and I came here to work, so thats what I was going to do. I went out on deck, and started helping offload the crab. No one said anything to me, but I knew they were all looking. The air between all of us was thick, and awkward. What else was I expecting? I had just come clean to everyone, after I had already become close with everybody. I'm sure it was hard for them. Couldn't anyone understand my feelings though. Once the crab was offloaded, since there wasn't much left after I came out to help. I ran back inside, being as quiet as I could. I scribbled on a piece of paper, and stuck it to the fridge, then I went in my room, and grabbed my bag, and all my things, and left as quickly as I could. I apologized to Freddy, as I passed by him on deck. I ran until I had reached the other side of the island. I watched as the Cornelia Marie left the Harbor, in the distance I could see Jake on the deck. I couldn't make out his facial expression, he was too far for that. All I knew was I lied, and hurt the people who stood by me, and my heart was broken!

* * *

**_Alrighty guys, another posted for you! So this might be the last chapter posted for a while, I have surgery next week, I just found out I have skin cancer, and they are going to cut it out. Its a basic procedure, but still. I dont know how I'm going to feel after. I'm going to try to have another posted before I go in next week. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews 3_**


	8. Chapter 8 Call Your Grandma

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Call Your Grandma**_

So here I was, feeling completely stupid, for opening my mouth, for trusting Jake, for falling overboard, and for sleeping with him. I thought he loved me, and I guess that was just me being knieve about boys. He just wanted me in bed, and that was it. I ran my fingers through my short, dirty brown hair, and stood up as I saw the Time Bandit come into port. I raced back to the harbor so I could see my cousin. In a moment I had thought maybe I should turn back, but it was too late, Scott had seen me. The look on his face went from confused to worried. Scott jumped down onto the dock, then jogged over to me. He must have seen the tears in my eyes, and the sadness on my face, because he pulled me into a hug right away.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I fell overboard, and hit my head, I was unconscious for a while, and when I woke up I was in a bed, with dry clothes, and Jake and Josh..." I couldn't hold in my tears any longer, as I sobbed into Scotts black Time Bandit hoodie.

"I'm going to talk to them. Josh promised me..."

"He what?" I asked.

"I told Josh about you, thats how he knew you were a girl. I needed to make sure someone had your back. It's so hard-working on a boat as a greenhorn. I cant imagine how it is for a girl."

"You told him? Scott... You couldn't even tell me you told him?"

"Alex..." Scott called out to me, as I ran off. When had I become such an emotional wreck was beyond me. I felt as if I had been completely shut out of everything. Scott didn't even know the half of it. I kept running until I felt someone tug on the back of my jacket, I turned around to see Scott behind me. I was annoyed with him, and didn't want to look at him, "Go off load the crab, Scott. Leave me alone."

"Alex, I'm trying to help you, and I thought if I told Josh then you would be ok."

"Thanks Scott, but I'm not ok. Ok? Do you have any idea how humiliating it was, Josh hitting on me, then trying to hide my feelings for Jake, which was easy, because he was avoiding me, up until last night."

"Lastnight... What happened last night? And Josh was hitting on you?" Alex could see the anger in Scotts eyes, the trust he once had for the Josh had completely washed away.

"Nothing." I said, as I tried walking away once again, but Scott stopped me.

"You had sex with Jake didn't you?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"What the fuck, Alex, really? I lie for you, and get you a job on a boat, and I'm trying to help, and protect you. Dont turn away from me."

"Why? Why do you want to protect me? I can protect myself. I'm fine on my own. I dont need anyone."

"Everybody needs someone, Alex."

"Not me."

"Just because your dad left, doesn't mean everyone else in our family is like him. I'm not going anywhere. I'll have your back no matter what."

Alex smiled at her cousin, as she hugged him. "I did sleep with Jake. They were fine about me being a girl. It was my age that Jake was pissed about. Josh was fine with that, but it was just Jake. He went up and told Phil about me, and before anyone could say anything I packed up and left. I was too embarrassed, and I felt like I had let everyone down. It was best for me to leave anyway."

"Alex, most of the Captains were working on a crab boat when they were underage. I am going to go talk to Phil about it."

"No, Scott, dont!" Scott didn't listen to Alex, instead, he did just as she had done moments before, he just kept walking. Alex running behind him, begging him to let it go, but Scott was more angry than ever. Feeling betrayed by one of his best friends, he trusted Josh to keep Alex a secret, and he betrayed him. Now it was Scott's turn to tell Alex to go home, but she didn't listen.

When they reached the boat, Johnathan was standing there, arms crossed, and clearly angry. "I just got a call from Phil Harris..." John started. The Hilstrand cousins felt their heart sink, "Phil said that you helped Alex get on the boat, you made a deal with Josh Harris?" Alex was now completely dumbfounded. She knew that Scott told Josh, but Scott lied to her about it, now something new was coming out. Alex felt like everything was her fault.

"Dad, its not what you think."

"Well please explain because I dont know whats going on."

"I made a deal with Josh that if he protected Alex, and kept her real identity a secret, then I would keep his brothers secret." John looked from Scott to Alex, completely baffled. "Uncle John I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble. I need money, quick. I cant keep working at the fish market. Its not enough to keep the family going, and my mom is too stubborn to ask for help, she doesn't even want to take my money when I get paid. I was going to work, and get us a new house, and a new car, and get the kids some new clothes. Everything fallen apart since my dad left, and I have to step up, and take care of the family. I wasn't going to ask Scott for help, I didn't even want him to know my plan, but then he I ran into Scott, and I asked for his help, and he promised to help me. I'm so sorry." Johnathan looked between the two cousins, before going back on the boat. Scott, and Alex looked at each other, confused.

It was a few minutes later that Johnathan came back, with a serious look on his face. Andy stood on the side of him, as he had a disappointed look on his face. Alex, and Scott could only wonder what the two brothers were thinking about.

"Lets go inside and talk." Johnathan said.

"Your making a big mistake." Andy whispered.

"I dont want to hear it. This is a family, and she needs help." Johnathan retorted. Nothing else was said between the brothers, until they reached the galley. It wasn't often the Hillstrand brothers disagreed about something, but often times Johnathan had more heart in some areas then his little brother did. Everyone sat down around the table, while the rest of the crew offloaded.

"This is going against my better judgement, but I'm tired of seeing you, and your mother struggling because of something our brother did. If you want on a crab boat, then you will be considered one of the guys. You dont have any special privileges, and in the end what we say goes. We maybe your uncles, but on this boat, we are the boss, is that understood?" Johnathan asked.

Alex was shaking, was her eldest uncle giving her a chance on his boat? "Yes, sir!" Alex replied.

"Scott I want you to keep an eye on her, and show her what to do."

"Got it." Scott answered.

"I'm totally against girls being on a crab boat. Alex, this is not a place for you. This is rough work, and you have no idea..."

"Sorry Uncle Andy, but I do know. I've done it for almost two weeks, and I know thats not much, but so far, what I have done is good work. I want to be here, I need to be here. Its where I belong. Fishing isn't just for men, and I will prove that to you." Alex said, now standing up, feeling more determined then ever to push herself to the ultimate limit. She was willing, and ready to put her life on the line, just like the men around her. She wanted to catch crab, and she was willing to risk everything to do it.

"Ok then, thats it." John said, "Go call your mom, and grandma, and tell them whats going on." Alex's eyes widened. It wasn't the fact that she had to tell her mom what happened, more so, it was talking to her grandmother that scared the shit out of her. She knew very well how she felt about her sons, and even Scott fishing, how long it took her to accept it, and even still had problems with it. Alex shook her head, "I cant tell grandma..."

"If you dont tell her, then you dont go." Johnathan said flatly.

* * *

**_Ok a little boring I know, but on the other hand I'm feeling soooo much better after surgery! Thank you to everyone who wished me well! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to have more updates soon! Reviews please!_**


	9. Chapter 9 The Storm

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_The Storm_**

So after a lot of fussing, I finally managed to call my grandma. She protested, and told me everything in the book she could possibly think of to get me to stay behind. Of course none of it worked, grandma is a very loving person, but very superstitious. Shes always telling my uncles that something bad is going to happen, and she's usually always right, but what she told me, surprised us all. _"Your just as stubborn as your mother, and you have twice the guts of your father. You'll do just fine love." _With her words still fresh in my mind, I smiled. I was so grateful that my uncle allowed me on his boat. I never thought it would happen honestly. There was always a part of me that knew I would make it in this world, following my fathers footsteps. Then there was also a part of me that thought, because I was a girl, I would never make it, and with that thought I pushed myself to be here. As I continued to think, I leaned against the rain, watching the water pass under the boat as we left port. Scott leaned against the rail next to me, a smile on his face, as he nudged my shoulder, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe I'm really going fishing with you guys. I had always dreamed about it. I always thought that if I did get this far I would be with my dad, you know?"

"Well, at least you're not on a boat with people you don't know. At least you can trust us, and you can be a girl on this boat."

"Not really, your dad, and uncles don't really agree, do they?"

"My dad wouldn't have allowed you on here if he didn't think you could do it."

"Thanks Scott!"

"Lets go in and rest before we have to fish." Scott said. The cousins headed inside to warm up, and rest for the time being.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had done. I chased her away, the only one I actually loved... gone, because I couldn't listen to what she had to say. I let the words on the note Alex left behind continue to stab my brain. Tears pricked my eyes, and I realized that I may never see her again. I felt like such an ass, especially after I told my dad. No one felt used, they understood her, but why not me? Was I really that much of a jerk, like everyone said I was? I saw Josh walk into his room, and I followed him with the note.

"Hey Jake. Look, I'm sor..."

"Dont... Dont do that. I don't want to hear it. Why didn't you tell me when you first found out?"

"Cause I knew you would do this. I thought that after you found out, and you actually had her in your bed, and took care of her that everything would be different. I thought you would actually care about her, and try to protect her, not get her kicked off the boat, so she can try to get on another one herself, or do god knows what. Dude, sometimes you just don't think before you do something."

My brothers words cut like a knife, as I remembered how I had treated Alex. How was I that stupid. I had realized now that she was the innocent one. I had acted so harsh towards her, and I doubted she would take me back, even though I knew I had to try.

I went up to the wheel house, and stood behind my dad, as I so often did. He looked at me, knowing the look on my face. "Everyone makes mistakes Jake. Thats why we are human, and we live. Theres times where we can't afford mistakes, and there's times where its ok to make mistakes. Love is one place your going to make mistakes a lot."

"I don't even know her number, or where she lives."

"If its ment to be, then you will find a way."

Jake sighed, and headed back downstairs, he and the rest of the crew only had a few more hours to rest before they would start sorting crab again.

A few hours later, Josh had taken his place back as bait boy. Jake looked over to his brother, where he had become fond of seeing Alex working. He sighed to himself, as he mentally kicked himself in the ass for chasing Alex off the boat. He hoped with everything he had that Alex would be waiting for him when they returned to offload. He wanted more than anything to apologize to her, and tell her what an idiot he was. If he had thought it through more clearly he would have known his father probably wouldn't have cared if she was there or not. Thats just how Phil was, if you could do the work, then you could stay.

Jake layed on his bed, and let his dreams take over his mind.

_The weather had taken a drastic turn for the worse. The waves were higher than normal, and none of the crew members were able to see more than an inch in front of them. They all knew they had to go inside, for safety. Jake yelled out for Alex, but she was nowhere to be seen. Jake fought his way through the storm, as his arms stood out in front of him, searching for Alex. His yells for her was drowned out my the waves crashing down on the deck, and the thunder roaring through the sky. Through the crackling of the lightning, there was a static voice. Jake tried his best to listen through the noise of the storm, but all he managed to hear was, "Storm... coming in... Take shelter... lost forever." Jake screamed in panic, as he caught sight of Alex in the Bering Sea, her body being carried further, and further away from the boat. Jake screamed, "Man overboard! Man over board! Man over board!" But no matter how many times he called out, or raised his voice, he was continuously unaudiable through the storm._

* * *

**_Short, and sweet... errm... maybe unsweet?! LOL you decided, and let me know!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Roadblock

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Roadblock_**

Shaken by his dreams, Jake Harris awoke in a pool of sweat. The dream seemed so real, he wondered what it ment. Sure there were lots times where the guys had nightmares. Giant man-eating waves. The boat sinking. The list went on, and on, but through it all the were men, and as men they dealt with their fears, or rather, they faced them. But for Jake this dream was unlike the others he had. This dream was about Alex, and in the moment he thought about her, his stomach leaped into his chest, as he sighed to himself, trying to gather his mind. He walked up to the wheelhouse, already dressed.

"Hey pops!" Jake called out.

"Hey Jake. I'm surprised to see you up, usually you're the last one to get your ass out of bed." Phil laughed, as he inhaled his cigarette.

"Yeah." Was all Jake could say. Phil looked at his youngest son, questioningly.

"You don't look good, whats wrong?"

"Just had a bad dream." Jake answered honestly. Jake was unable to lie to his father. Though he was also good at not telling him the full truth, he never lied.

"It happens. Theres a storm heading in, I want to empty the pots, as fast as possible." Phil informed his son.

"A storm?" Jake asked, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Ok, what the heck is going on Jacob?"

"I had a dream about Alex. There was a bad storm, and we were all on the deck trying to finish up the last pot. The rain, and waves were so bad that we couldn't see anything. And the thunder was so loud I couldn't hear anything. Everyone went inside, but I was too worried about Alex to leave, I caught a glimpse of her in the water, and the more I yelled for help, the further she got from the boat, and no one could hear me through the storm. There was also a weathermans voice. It was all weird, I could bearly make out what he was saying."

"You know Jake, sometimes the sea plays with our mind. We don't really know what to believe. But when our mind tries to tell us something, it can seem like a jig saw puzzle, hard to figure out, until the pieces are put together. Dreams are exactly the same way. I think your dream is telling you to call her before you lose her." Phil told his son.

"Should I call her?" Jake asked with a confused face.

"Thats up to you."

Jake sat back, and thought about what his father said, then he thought about his dream again. He didn't want to lose Alex over something stupid. Jake rested his head against the wall, unsure of when his life started to become to complicated. He sighed, before he picked up the phone, and dialed the Time Bandits number.

"Hello?" Captain Johnathan asked in his usual raspy voice.

"H hey... its Jake Harris."

"Jake... What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to Scott for a sec?" There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Hello?" Came Scotts voice.

"Hey Scott. Its Jake Harris."

Scott couldn't help but feel his blood boil, "What is it?"

"Look man, I fucked up bad with Alex..."

"Yeah you did. What the fuck was that all about Jake? Huh? Do you have any idea how my cousin feels right now, or why she did what she did?"

"I'm sorry. Is she there, can I talk to her?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Before Jake could say anything else, Scott hung up the phone, leaving Jake speechless.

Jake hung up the phone, and looked at his dad. "Son, theres times in your life like this that you realize what you've done wrong, but when you try and correct it theres going to be a roadblock. That roadblock is a punishment for doing wrong, in order to make it right, you have to find another way around the roadblock." Phil smiled at his son.

"Fuck!" Jake yelled, as he kicked the wall, then disappeared into the galley. Jake slid into a booth, and thought about everything that led up to the moment when Alex walked away. "Fuck." Was all Jake was able to say.

* * *

"What did he say?" My dad asked.

"He wanted to talk to Alex, I told him no." Scott said.

"How is Alex doing?"

"You know how she is. Shes a stubborn girl."

"Shes strong, she'll be alright."

Scott smiled, at his father, before going back out on deck.

"What was that about?" Alex asked as I walked past her.

"It was Jake." I informed her. I took note of how her face went from tired, and worried to hurt and uncomfortable. I knew I probably should have kept it to myself, but she has a right to know. I love my cousin, and I wasn't sure that her being with Jake Harris was the best thing for her. Dont get me wrong, I love the kid, but he came with a box of issues all to himself. Alex has more than enough to deal with, she didn't need someone elses crap on top of hers. It just wasn't right.

Over the next few days I kept a close eye on Alex. She wore a smile on her face at all times, though everyone on deck was tired, she somehow kept everything together on the outside. I knew on the inside of her she was falling apart. I had so much respect for her, she is such a strong-willed person. Everyone on the boat grew to love, and respect her. We all looked at her as our little sister, whom we had to protect at all times. Even my crazy uncle became fond of having her onboard.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay in updating this fic. I wasn't sure of where I wanted to take this story, but now I do, so look forward to more updates. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Dont Break Her Heart!

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_ Dont Break Her Heart_**

Two weeks later we were back at the harbor to offload the crab. The past two weeks seemed to drag by painfully slow, the nights never seemed to end, and the days seemed even longer. When we were allowed a break to sleep, I found it extremely hard to relax, and sleep. Every second I got, my mind drifted back to Alex, and how I had treated her when I found out. The more I seemed to think about it the more I wish I hadn't been so harsh on her. I wished I listened to her. I wish I knew why she lied her way on the boat. There had to have been a good enough reason for it, and I was so stuck on revenge that I couldn't see past my feelings for her, until she walked away.

Once the boat was tied up, the crew started work on offloading the crab. I had other plans, when I saw the Time Bandit docked. I jumped off the boat, and ran to the Hillstrands boat, and jumped on. I knew I was playing with fire at this point, I could even hear my brother yelling after me, but it was too late, I was too hot-headed at the moment. I looked around on deck for Alex, but I was stopped by Scott, and he didn't look to happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted, but I really need to see Alex."

"You can't see her."

"Dude, no offense or anything, but it's really none of your fucking business." I had no time to deal with his crap. I pushed past him, and found Alex offloading the crab with the other guys. She looked up, at me with a hurt expression, though I could tell she was trying to keep it cool, "What are you doing on this boat?"

"I need to talk to you?"

"I'm working."

"Please Alex." Alex sighed, and did the best she could to ignore the pleading man standing above her. Frustrated, Jake jumped down, and grabbed a hold of Alex, spinning her around so she faced him. Without a word, Jake leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers. In shock, it took a moment for Alex to realize, unsure of her feelings, she tried to push Jake away. Jake grabbed her hands without breaking the kiss. And as if she were trying to fun from him, she backed her up to a corner, and held her there. The guys had long stopped their sorting now. They all stood, staring at the couple, until Jake finally broke the kiss, whistles echoed off the walls of the holding tank.

"Alex I need you to listen to me, because I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this up to you. I love you, and I was stupid for not giving you a chance, and chasing you away. I didn't realize it until you left. I can't do this without you. I need you. I'm so sorry, Alex, can you forgive me, and give me another chance. I promise I wont fuck it up again?" Jake pleaded.

A smile crept onto Alex's face, as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around Jake's neck, and pressing her lips against his. This time screams of cheers, and whistles erupted from everyone. Fireworks were not exploding from somewhere above them, most likely it was Andy, or John that had set them off. When they finally broke the kiss, Alex looked deep into Jake's eyes, "You know you are a true asshole, but I love you, and I'm glad you came to your senses, because I cant do this without you either."

Jake smiled, and held Alex close, not believing she just agreed to give him another chance.

* * *

Eight months later

Jake, and Alex walked down the a snowy path, by the harbor. Hand in hand, they exchanged smiles, and sweet kisses from time to time. The Oppie season had come to an end, and it had been eight months since Alex, and Jake had got back together. They spent eight months on separate boats, exchanging phone calls whenever they could. Once they offloaded their last catch, they raced into each others arms, exchanging, 'I love you's.' And kisses. It was now Jake's last day it Dutch Harbor, before he left for Washington again, the only problem with that was Alex lived in Alaska.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a while?" Alex asked, although she knew the answer.

"I'm sure." Was all Jake could say.

Alex stopped walking, and dropped Jake's hand. Shocked by his girlfriends actions, he turned around, and looked at her now tear-stained face, "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"How is this ever going to work between us. We live in different states, and we work on different boats. This is never going to work." Alex cried into Jake's chest, as he held her close.

Jake smiled, and wiped her tears away, before letting her go, and pulling something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"Babe, you are the craziest, most loyal, willing, annoying, unselfish person I have ever met. Dont you think I know it wouldn't work with you living so far apart, and working apart? I knew that a long time ago. I also know the reason you wont leave is because of your family, and that's why I'm not going back to Washington alone."

"Wh what?" Alex, asked completely shocked.

"Babe, my house is huge, and I'm the only one living in it. I have a huge yard, so for now, you, and your family can come live with me, and I will help them buy their own house close to us."

"No, Jake. That just can't..." Alex started to say, but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Jake.

"I also knew you were going to protest against the idea, but don't worry, you're going with me, and so is your family. I don't care what you say."

* * *

Over the following week Alex was slowly making herself at home at Jake's house. Alex purchased a house big enough for her mother, and siblings. Everything was starting to fit into place, exactly where it was ment to be.

Jake walked out of his bedroom, and into the livingroom where Alex was reading. Jake loved that about her. Alex could be so charming, then the next minute she could literally man handle you. She was a nerd, treating her books as if they were her own. She was a dork, and didn't care what people thought about her, she was carefree. But the one thing that set her apart from most of the girls, was that she worked her ass off for whatever she wanted, or needed. She didn't like handouts. She proved herself tough enough to work in a male dominated field, she risked her life, just like any other crab fishermen, and she did a good job. Jake stood back just watching Alex read, smiling to himself, as he thought what a lucky man he was to have such an amazing woman in his life. Slowly he walked over to Alex, who still hadn't pried her eyes from her book, and leaned down and kissed her forehead. Alex smiled, and finally looked up at Jake, "Hey babe." She greeted.

"Hello beautiful." Jake smiled back, "I have something for you.

"Really? What is it?" Alex asked, as she layed her book down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Here, open it." Jake said, handing her a rectangular box, wrapped with a light blue paper, and white ribbon. She opened it, and pulled out a book. On the cover was a picture of the Cornelia Marie, and the Time Bandit. Jake was standing infront of the Cornelia, and Alex in front of the Time Bandit. Josh had insisted on them doing a goofy, cute kissy face picture together. Jake, and Alex were bent forward, blowing kisses to eachother. Alex smiled, as she traced the picture with her thumb, and index finger, before she opened it to find several pictures that had taken in the eight months of them being together. Alex turned to the last page, where a picture should have been siting, but instead, she found a beautiful sapphire, and diamond ring. Underneath the ring were the words, _Will you marry me? _Alex looked at it, then looked at Jake, who got down on one knee, "So what do you say?" Jake asked, with a nervous smile.

"Is this for real?" Alex asked, choking back her tears.

"Yes. I want you to marry me. I love you so much, you have no idea. You changed my life for the better."

"Yes, yes I will marry you. I love you so much!" Alex leaped forward, and attacked Jake in a long passionate kiss.

* * *

The Wedding

"Mom, I'm so nervous." Alex said, as she shook her hands around.

"Sweetie, let me tell you what my mother told me, when I was getting married."

"Really mom? Dad left." Alex said, looking down on her mother's advice, before she even had the chance to share it.

"Yes, your father left, I didn't. So listen to my advice. You know you're going to be a good wife. You know your happy, you know deep down inside, that you wouldn't be standing here in this beautiful dress, wearing that beautiful ring if you didn't love him, or you were unsure if you should go through with it. Your hear, so your ready. It's good that your nervous, and you have ever right to be. Your letting go of your old life, and stepping into a new one. Marriage means so many new things that you've never touched before, so its ok to be nervous, but once you walk out there, your going to feel like a princess, and your going to smile, because its your day, and everyone is looking at you, and your about to join the man who you love, and you know your supposed to be with, on a whole new journey. When you walk out there you're not going to see anyone, Your going to look straight at your man, and everything is going to be over before you know it." Helen said. Alex smiled at her mothers words, "Take a deep breath, and let's go.

"Mom..." Alex said, tears threatening to spill over.

"Whats wrong sweetheart, why are you crying?" Alex's mother asked, as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"I wish dad was here to see me. I wish he were walking me down the aisle." Alex cried. After crab season ended, Alex came home to find all of her fathers belongings, or what little was left, now completely gone. Her mother informed her that her father had run off with another woman, and had a family with her. He had been cheating on Helen for nearly eight years earlier. It was a shock to the whole family, also leaving the Hillstrands disgusted with their flesh, and blood.

"I know baby, but you're a strong girl, and you can do this on your own." Helen said, hugging her daughter, also wiping a few tears from her own eyes as well. Their moment was broken, by a knock on the door, "Jake if that's you..." Alex was interrupted by the slight creak of the door opening. It wasn't Jake, instead it was Captain Johnathan Hillstrand, dressed in a suit, and looking as sharp as ever.

"Uncle John, whats wrong? Is Jake ok?" Alex asked panicked.

"Woah, relax. Jake is fine." Johnathan laughed, before looking over his niece, "Look at you, all grown up. You look beautiful, Alex."

"Thank's Uncle John."

"I was... uhh... actually I came here because, I thought you might ... want... or would like someone to walk you down the aisle?" Johnathan asked nervously. Alex's eyes light up, as if she saw fireworks for the first time, "Really Uncle John, you would do that for me?"

"Well you don't expect your other Uncles to offer now do you?" They both shared a laugh, and a hug, before Alex thanked him, and said, "Yes, I'd love that so much."

"Well we better go then." Alex took her Uncles arm, as he guided her out of the dressing area, and into the entrance of the church. Everyone from the Time Bandit, and Cornelia Marie, and the Northwestern were there, including all the Hillstrand family, except for her father.

The Wedding March started, and that was cue enough for Alex to start walking down the aisle. She took a deep breath, as she walked down with shaky knee's. Her mother was right though, her first glimpse of her groom, and everyone around her disappeared, her nervous smile bloomed into a happy, glowing smile. Her cheeks slightly pink from all the excitement, but that was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't believe she was about to get married. Right before Johnathan was supposed to give her away, he took her into his arms, hugging her tightly, and whispered in her ear, "I know I'm not your dad, but I'm always here for you. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, and you keep him in check. I love you little girl."

"I love you to Uncle John." They smiled at each other, as Johnathan handed her over to Jake, "If you hurt her I know where you live, and I know where you sleep. You better not break her heart, or you'll have the whole Hillstrand gang after you." Johnathan warned.

"I don't plan on breaking her heart. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy."Jake beamed.

The service went rather quick for the newly married couple. It wasn't until Jake, and Alex were in their limo that it all hit them.

"Babe, we just got married!" Jake laughed, "Mrs. Alexa Harris." Jake repeated out loud.

"I know, I cant believe it!" She said looking at her ringed finger, then looked at Jake, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." They both leaned in, and shared a passionate kiss, as they made their way to the airport for their honeymoon.

* * *

**_Woah! So I had no real intention of ending it here, but I think it's a perfect ending, don't you think? I hope you all enjoyed reading it?! Thank you for all the support I had while writing this. I really loved all the reviews I got. So let me know what you think about the story as it has ended, and watch for my new fic with Jake Harris, called _****_Trouble Maker. _****_Let me know what you think of the preview?!_**

* * *

**_Preview for Trouble Maker:_**

**_Jake Harris is fifteen, and thinks since he will one day work on the boat with his father, he shouldn't have to learn anything in school, or even show up at school. When his father, Phil Harris, learns just how much his youngest son has been slacking off he grounds Jake. But when the girl Jake has been crushing on texts him Jake finds himself digging himself into a bigger grave. Especially since his fathers only rule is to not touch his beloved Harley. _**


End file.
